1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers formed from cardboard, or the like, and, more specifically, to such containers which retain their shapes without fasteners of any type.
2. Prior Art
Numerous containers appear in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,431 (Ringler) and U.S. Pat. No. 615,417 (Wilcox). However, the containers covered by those patents require tabs (Ringler) or do not achieve minimal folds to complete fabrication (Wilcox).
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to overcome the various problems of the prior art devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a container which requires a minimum number of steps for its formation and which presents a smooth contour when assembled, without using tabs, slots and/or external retaining means.